Love: Yakuza style
by clio1111
Summary: Ichigo never knew that before his 21st birthday he had to marry a very handsome and mysterious yakuza leader. What will happen now? He either marries the man or risk starting a mob war by refusing to. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Bleach (Aizen/Ichigo)**

Summary: Ichigo never knew that before his 21st birthday he had to marry a very handsome and mysterious yakuza leader. What will happen now? He either marries the man or risk starting a mob war by refusing to. Mpreg.

**Love: Yakuza style**

**Prologue**

In a society where marriages of the same sex are common, birthing is not an exclusive female right. There are some men that are born _hermaphrodites_, meaning that they are able to carry babies. They are not very common; in fact they are quite rare these days because of the birth reduction of these babies on recent decades. Out of 10,000 boys, only one would be a hermaphrodite, popularly known as bearers, they are highly prized by society.

Now we go to a Japan where the Yakuza families control society. Each of these families goes by different names, but the most important and powerful of these are Soul Society (lead by the Shinigamis), Hueco Mundo (led by the Espadas) and the Visoreds (led by a crazy bunch of misfits).

On recent years small gangs have gotten together and formed families of their own; such as the Bounts and Xcution.

This is the story of one of these bearers. He's named Ichigo Kurosaki, a young bearer who's had a pretty easy life until now…

**Chapter 1**

"Ichigo, wake up or you're going to be late again for class", yells a very vex Ishida to one of his roommates.

"I'm going already. Jeez, you don't have to throw a hissy fit at me. Hate mornings." grumbles a very sleepy Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki, a 20 year old boy on his third year of college. He's studying History and Archeology at Karakura University. He loves ancient and medieval history, and because of this he longs to travel the world researching and excavating ancient artifacts.

He's the youngest of a pair of twins, Shiro being the older of the two.

Everyone knows that Shiro, an albino with white hair and golden eyes, is totally nuts, look at him the wrong way and you might wound up missing the next day. Yet he's very protective of his baby brother, or as he likes to call him his 'baby sister' – of course not at Ichigo's face since he would like to keep his 'family jewels' just where they are, can't be messing with the baby makers.

While Ichigo is a cherry blonde haired 5'8 with a very lithe, tan and feminine body, Shiro is 6' with a more muscled body. He's a very promiscuous Bi, while Ichigo is a virgin and totally into guys not that he has ever been able to have a boyfriend with a protective family such as his.

They are the adopted sons of Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin, leaders of the Visoreds. They may look like a pair of goofs most of the time, Kisuke with his strange clothing get up and Yoruichi with her exotic looks, yet they are fierce and cunning fighters mess with them and whole families tend to disappear.

Shiro and Ichigo are the sons of Kisuke's youngest sister, Masaki, who died shortly after giving birth and Isshin Kurosaki, only grandson to Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, leader of Soul Society, who died soon after his wife in mysterious circumstances.

Their marriage was a short one, but one that brought peace between the Visoreds and Soul Society families by way of a pair of twins. After the parents deaths it was decided that the twins should remain with Kisuke and Yoruichi since they could give the pair a real family.

Of course, the twins don't know anything about the paternal side of their family. They just know that their birth parents died when they were babies and that their uncle and aunt took them in to raise them as their own since they never could have any children of their own, because of a malformation on Yoruichi's uterus.

To them Shiro is their son and Ichigo their precious daughter. Shiro is his father right hand man, and Ichigo never gets involved in the family business. In fact he doesn't know much about them and their doings.

But don't think him weak. He was taught to fight by none other that his mother, one of the strongest, powerful and most cunning fighters in all Japan. He knows tricks that not even his father or brother know about. Like his mother always says _"girls should always protect their secrets from the weakest sex of the specie, one can never be too careful while dealing with those deceivers"_.

Since he was born a bearer his dad never had the courage to go against Yoruichi teaching him how to defend himself against the less than desired attentions of some males, or to sometimes dressing him as a girl. He's not sure what to think about that, but his wife loves to dress their 'daughter' in dresses or skirts, and since Ichigo doesn't seem to mind he just keeps his mouth shut on the matter. Else he could end up facing the female wrath of his wife and baby girl together.

Ichigo gets ready for class, while his two roommates – Uryu Ishida and Yasutora Sado (aka Chad), waited for him.

This trio has been together since middle school, they met when someone was bullying Ishida and Ichigo – not one to overpass injustice- and Chad - the silent boy who would help anyone in danger- went help Ishida. Together the beat the crap out the bullies. Shiro did not went to the same school as Ichigo, he was always way to flashy as the Visoreds leaders son, and so he's not as close to Ishida and Chad as Ichigo is.

"Guys lets go".

"Finally, one more minute and I would had dragged you in your pj's to the classroom" huffs an angry Ishida.

Chad, the silent giant, just follows the other two to their first class.

When they arrived they see some of his friends, Orihime Inoue (a nice and friendly red head), Tatsuki Arisawa (a tomboy dark haired girl), Keigo Asano (a very friendly yet very loud brown haired boy) and Mizuiro Kojima (a dark haired ladies man).

All of them take their seats as they wait for their humanities professor.

Half an hour later, the professor has yet to arrive.

"Hey guys, is the professor even coming today?" asks Ichigo.

All of a sudden a silver haired stranger, with eyes closed and the biggest grin any of them have ever seen before enters the classroom. Everyone turns to look at him, but he just stays without saying a word at the front of the room.

It looks like he's looking for someone, when his eyes land on Ichigo's his eyes open a little. Ichigo feels a sudden chill enter him as those icy blue eyes stare at him.

No one notice this exchange. Finally the stranger speaks.

"Hello young people I was sent to tell you that Prof. Gomazu won't be able to come today. Next Monday will be class as normal, you are all dismissed. Have a nice weekend."

Everyone starts to leave while they whisper amongst themselves about what just happened. Yet Ichigo can still feel the stranger's gaze at the back of his head, which kind of freaks him out.

Once outside, he forgets all about the stranger in favor of getting some breakfast with his friends.

"Kisuke" yells a very angry Yoruichi.

The poor man has been dreading this conversation since he found out about the deal 20 years ago.

"Where the HELL are you?"

"In hear my dear", answers a very calm and resign Kisuke.

She finally finds him drinking tea on a back room of their house, the one that he goes to when he wants peace and quiet. But she's not having any of that today.

"Kisuke tell me it's not true. Tell me my BABY GIRL does not have to do this".

Kisuke just looks at his frantic wife with eyes shadowed by his strip hat.

He gives a heavy sigh.

"My dear, this was done just after the boys were born. When the doctors found out that one of the twins was a bearer old man Yamamoto made the contract with the Aizens, that way the peace would be ensure not only between the Visoreds and Soul Society but with Hueco Mundo as well."

"Do you actually think that MY Ichigo will just accept this?"

"Well if wants to preserve the peace between the three families he will, that's just how it is other wise there will be a very bloody war in the near future."

"But why now? Ichigo will be heartbroken if he can't finish school".

"The contract specified that it was supposed to happen on Ichigo's 18th birthday, but that year Aizen senior died, and so the son was busy reorganizing Hueco Mundo. So it was then agreed that before Ichigo turned 21 the agreement would be fulfilled."

"Damn it, I still don't like this Kisuke? What the hell do we know about Sosuke Aizen?"

"Well I have met him a couple of times. Women call him kind and charming; men call him cold and calculating. Me, well for what I could see he has a mask. No one that I know can actually say that they know his real character. But I can tell you one thing, underneath his mask lives a strong and honorable man. He's only 29 years old and he controls Hueco Mundo with and iron fist yet all of them follow him without questions. Only a man of real principles can inspire that kind of loyalty."

"Well from what you say he's either a strong and fair man or a damn psychopath just for being able control the rest of the psychos that belong to Hueco Mundo."

"Yoruichi we must tell Ichigo this soon. I was thinking this weekend when he comes over from school. He'll be turning 21 in a month. I have already spoken with Shiro about this. He's not happy, but he understands and promised to help us with this."

"Ichigo will blow a gasket. I know this has to happen, but I swear to every deity on the heavens that if that charming psycho hurts my precious baby girl I WILL HUNT HIM DOWN and nothing will save the bastards nuts from my righteous wrath."

"My dear I'm sure that no one will ask more of you than that. We'll make certain that Aizen understands this."

On the other side of town, in a very secluded and palatial mansion, someone knocks on the door of the owner's private study.

"Come in" says a very deep and honeyed voice.

"Good day Aizen-sama."

"Well Gin did you see him?"

"Oh yes Aizen-sama, and don't worry that professor won't look at Ichi-chan with those lecherous eyes again."

"I'm glad; no one looks or touches what's mine without consequences, anything else?"

"Nothing really, but I must say that you are a very lucky man Aizen-sama. You'll be marrying the cutest bearer ever. Again congratulations."

Aizen finally takes his eyes away from his paperwork and looks at his second in command, Gin Ichimaru. The man may grin like a fox all the time but when it's needed he can turn into a very vicious and ruthless man, just like the man he serves. They grew up together and have been friends forever. He knows that he can trust Gin with his life and vice versa. They have been through a lot together.

Aizen gives Gin a small smile, and that's all Gin needs to see to know that his leader has already made plans for the little bearer.

With that Gin chuckles, turns and leaves the other man to his work.

ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨ

There are going to be man babies in the future so if you don't like don't read.

Don't forget dear reader to review.

No flames please, else I will have to curse you. Believe me I'm a real practitioner.


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T OWN BLEACH (Ai/Ichi)**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey guys, I'm home" says Ichigo when he arrives at his family home.

No one answers, making Ichigo extremely curious and somewhat nervous.

Suddenly he hears someone running towards him; a second later his face is on his crying mother's breast. He can barely breathe so he tries to get Yoruichi to release him. All he can understand from his mom's babble is how she will never give her little baby to some psycho bastard.

Finally Kisuke arrives and after some work he successfully pries poor Ichigo away from his mother.

"You ok there son? You're looking a little pale".

After taking some deep breaths and shaking his head to stop the dizziness Ichigo answers "yeah I'm fine, but what the hell is wrong with mom? Did she finally go psychotic on us?"

"Hehehe. No son she's just … excited, yes that's it. She's just really happy that you are home. Even Shiro came home today. We are having a family dinner and she just can't wait."

Ichigo looks dubiously towards Yoruichi. She's still crying and looking at him talking about psychos, bastards, castration. The whole thing it's disturbing but not that uncommon on their household. So he just lets it go.

Just then Shiro enters the foyer where the family was.

"Hey there baby bro? Wha' up?

"Hey Shiro, you know why mom lost her marbles today?

"Na ma' it's just happy the family it's togethe' again bro'".

That just spikes Ichigo's suspicions even more, he know some weird shit it's going on. But he knows that he will find out about it sooner or later, no point in screwing his mood so early on his Saturday.

It's Sunday and the family had just finish a light lunch and they're drinking some black tea on the backyard terrace. Meanwhile Yoruichi is still in her own crazy world.

One minute she's crying her eyes out while looking at him and murmuring about her little baby girl, the next she's viciously throwing threats at some invisible foe threatening to hunt someone's ass and chop some guy's nuts. The woman has been bipolar all weekend long.

Ichigo's just about to explode when Kisuke clears his throat to get his attention.

"Son I know you must curious about you're mom's mood."

Shiro knows what's coming and tenses for his twin's reaction.

"You see son there's something that you are unaware of."

No shit! Its Ichigo's first thought. He's not stupid he knows that the shit it's about to hit the fan so braces himself.

"You know that even though for your mom and me you are our own children, we are not your birth parents. Your dear mother Masaki was my sister and that your father was Isshin Kurosaki. What you don't know is that you still have family from your father's side." Kisuke pauses for a few seconds while looking at his 'daughter'.

This was new to Ichigo. He always thought that the only family he and Shiro had left was their aunt and uncle since he has never met any other family member.

"At first your parents' marriage was a kind of treaty between the visoreds and shinigamis. But as they got to know each other they actually fell in love and soon after you two were born".

"Wait just a minute. You mean shinigamis as in those guys from Soul Society?"

"Yes Ichigo, in fact your father was Yamamoto's, the leader of Soul Society, only grandson. Before you two were conceive there were fights between the three great yakuza families. The tension was so high that a war was about to happened. The leaders of each 3 families got together to try one last time to stop the fights. Thus your parents' marriage and so peace between Visoreds and Soul Society was achieved. But that still left Hueco Mundo out."

Ichigo was still absorbing all this new information. He never involves himself on the whole family business so this is a little bit too much to process.

"To make to story short, when you two were born and the doctors found out that you, Ichigo, were a bearer an idea came to the minds of Yamamoto and Victor Aizen, the leader of Hueco Mundo."

At this junction Yoruichi started to wail even harder. With this Ichigo knew that the next words coming out of his dad's mouth would change his life.

"Well you see, Aizen had a nine year old son and since you were a bearer they decided right there to make a marriage contract between you and Hueco Mundo's heir."

Ichigo just stared at his dad shocked, his mouth opening like that of a dying fish. Suddenly he starts to laugh hysterically. The rest of the family just looked at him with deep worry in their eyes. Even Yoruichi has tone down her wailing.

Finally Ichigo controls his laughter and his tears of mirth.

"Ok you got me. So this weekend you guys decided to make a 'let's make fun of gullible Ichigo weekend'. Very funny for a moment there I thought guys were actually for real. Me marrying some yakuza guy, very funny guys" says the orangette drying the last of his tears and getting his breathing to normal.

The rest of his family just shares a look, and this time is Shiro who tries to talk to his twin.

"I wish it were all a joke Ichi, but everything dad just told you it's the truth. You are to marry the current leader of Hueco Mundo before your 21st birthday else all hell it's going to break loose between the yakuza families."

Ichigo looks from his twin to each of his parents, and in their eyes he can see that it's not a joke. In fact he was so shocked that he failed to hear the last of Shiro's statement.

Suddenly his face turns all red, he fists his hands and his eyes turn boiling mad; he looks at Kisuke and starts to voice his opinion about the whole marriage arrangement in a very loud way.

"Who the hell gave you guys the right to sell me to some bastards when I was just a baby. What kind of man just pimps someone of his blood just for the sake of business. I will not marry some bastard just so you can play mafia with each other. I'm a free person and it's my right to marry who I want, when I want and if I want. If that was all you had to tell me then I'll be leaving now."

Kisuke can understand Ichigo's reaction but what's done it's done. There is no way the contract to be broken without being follow by very long and bloody war, and so he gets up from his seat.

"Wait a moment there Ichigo I am not finish talking to you young man" says a very stern Kisuke showing exactly his side of a yakuza leader.

Half way to the door Ichigo stops but does not turns around to look at Kisuke, this is the first time that his goofy dad has talked to him in that way. He looks at his mom and brother, but Shiro looks at the ground along with Yoruichi they know that this marriage must happen no matter what.

"Turn around and look at me", Ichigo does so very slowly and what he sees in his dad's eyes scares him, "you will marry Sosuke Aizen as the marriage contract dictates. You will not start a war between the yakuza families. You will uphold the honor of not only Soul Society but that of the Visoreds. Blood will not be spill because you are too immature to see that there is no way out of this agreement. I will not lose my family simply because you are a selfish child who only thinks about himself. On the day of your 21st birthday you will marry Aizen even if I have to get you to the altar hog-tied, you will not shame me Ichigo. I swear to every god that if you do I'll make sure that your husband never lets you go back to school to finish your degree; you will never see the outside of Aizen's mansion, you will never see any of your friends or even your family ever again. Do I make myself clear young man?"

Through everything Ichigo just stood there looking like a lost child. He started to tremble and silent tears started to fall down his face. He was all alone under his father's stern and cold eyes.

A minute after Kisuke finished speaking, Ichigo just turns around enters the house and runs up the stairs towards to his room.

After Ichigo leaves Kisuke drops heavily on his seat. It broke his heart to speak like that to his youngest child. But it had to be done, he just hope that one day Ichigo can forgive him. A tear escapes his right eye; he turns his head to look at his wife who's crying uncontrollably on Shiro's arms. He hopes his whole family can forgive him, but he cannot let hundreds of people die if it can be prevented by a simple marriage.

He stands up and Shiro looks at him. The look they share says it all he leaves his mom to his dad and goes after Ichigo.

When he arrives at the closed door of Ichigo's room he can hear his twin's sobs. With a heavy heart he enters and finds the other laying on the bed crying like a little kid with his face buried on a pillow. He closes the door and sits on the bed's edge and sighs.

"Ichi am sorry bout this."

Ichigo then unburies his face and sits on the bed and without looking asks, "did you know about this?"

"No aibou, dad tol' me a few days ago.

Ichigo finally looks at him with eyes full of sadness and betrayal.

"Why does this have to happen to me Shi? I never wanted to be part of the yakuza thing. Does dad really hates me that much?" he asked the last part very softly.

"He's no' to blame for this Ichi. Do you really think dad really wants ya ta marry to some strange fucker? But this marriage shit was no made by him. He found ou' after it had happen. Now stop this depressin' shit and tell me wha' does your name means?

Ichigo looks at his brother with understanding and answers "one who protects".

"Exactly aibou, you're the one who will protect everyone by marrying this fucker. Only you are strong enough to do this shit. Dad tried to give ya everything he could of a normal life before all this crap. He wants ya to be happy Ichi, this shit it's breakin' the old mans heart along with moms you're their little baby. You understan' now?"

Ichigo looks down and stares a few minutes at his deep blue duvet. Then cleans the last of his tears with his hands, looks up and hugs his brother.

"Thanks Shiro, you may be insane most of the time, but sometimes you are the only one that can help me understand what's before me."

"Hey, wha' the fuck? Did you just called me crazy ya little bastar'?

Ichigo just starts to laugh at his brothers antics. He pushes Shiro away from him and says "let's go downstairs so mom can calm down. Now I understand her whole crazy weekend monologue."

With that they walk out of the room.

Once downstairs they found their parents where they had left them, though with how loud Yoruichi was berating poor Kisuke about how he could be so unfeeling towards her 'poor little baby girl', they could had found them even if they hadn't been there.

When Shiro and Ichigo make their presence known Yoruichi jumps poor Ichigo screaming about how she would protect her dear baby from all those mean bastards.

If not for Shiro he would had fallen on his ass with a mad woman on top.

He tries to hush his mom and looks towards his brother with eyes screaming for help. Shiro understanding pries his mom from his twin.

Ichigo, finally free from his mom's clutches, looks at Kisuke who's looking with great interest at the ground. Without a word Ichigo goes to his dad and hugs him.

Kisuke is stunt, to say the least, by his youngest son reaction. Here he was expecting to be hated at least for some time and the boy just hugs him. Out of his daze he returns Ichigo's hugs.

From the sidelines Shiro and Yoruichi just look at the pair with huge smiles.

Finally Ichigo and Kisuke end their hug.

"Ichigo I'm sorry about before but …"

But he's interrupted by Ichigo.

"No dad I'm the one who's sorry, I know that you are nobody's pimp you are not into that stuff. I should have waited for you to explain everything before I jumped the gun. Crazy Shiro explained everything to me. I may not be happy doing this but I won't be responsible for countless deaths. So I'm ready to do my duty as part of this family" says Ichigo with eyes full of determination.

Kisuke just looks at his son and with eyes shining with pride finally speaks.

"I'm so proud of you my boy. I know this is not what you wanted for your future but I know that a person with such much courage, determination and with a heart as big as yours you will find happiness no matter what."

With that they hug again for a short moment. Afterwards they sit down on the patio furniture and start to discuss Ichigo's upcoming nuptials.

"Dad, do you know this Aizen guy that I have to marry?"

"Well I don't know him all that well. I have seen him just a couple of times. He seems polite and soft spoken; he charms the people that tend to gravitate around him. To tell you the truth you were suppose to marry the guy when you turned 18 but his father, Victor , died that same year so the wedding was postpone till now. Apparently he was reorganizing Hueco Mundo. Last week I received a missive from Yamamoto telling me that the marriage was to happen next month on your birthday. I imagine that now he has complete control of his family and deem everything ready for the fulfillment of the contract."

"Wow, ahh…, well I don't want to sound superficial but, how does he look like?-asked a very shy Ichigo.

This time Yoruichi can't hold back her laughter, which just makes poor Ichigo blush a cherry red and Kisuke and Shiro hide their chuckles behind their hands.

When Yoruichi finally calms down she looks at her baby girl with fond eyes.

"Don't worry dear when I heard about this marriage I went to find out how the guy looks like. Let me tell you if I weren't too married, too old and too into your dad I would definitely tap that. That is one fine piece of ass that you're marrying my dear. The guy is so freaking gorgeous it should be illegal. A man like that should not marry he should be worshiped and idolized. I'm telling you baby you will not be disappointed in that department."

While Ichigo listens to everything his mom is saying completely riveted, Shiro and Kisuke are looking with wide eyes at Yoruichi. They cannot believe their ears, one moment she wanted to kill the guy for stealing her dear baby girl the next she sounds like a freaking fan girl about to open a fan club for Sosuke Aizen. They only thing they are sure of it's that a woman's mind is the greatest mystery of world.

ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨ

Review please.

Next chapter: Ichigo meets his friends to inform them of the wedding. Aizen and Ichigo will finally meet, and what the hell I'll probably throw the beginning of their wedding at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Bleach **

_Thanks 4 all your reviews people, lov ya all!_

**Chapter 3**

"Mom, What the HELL are you talking about? - Said a much frazzled Ichigo to the crazy woman better known as his mom.

"My sweet baby, whatever do you mean? I'm just talking about your wedding garments." Answer Yoruichi with a look and a creepy smile that can only be described as 'the sociopath look' which scares the shit out of her family.

"I will NOT wear a dress, so you can just drop those weird wedding magazines."

"NO, I WILL NOT" finished a petulant Yoruichi while crossing her arms across her chest and turning her face away from Ichigo.

Kisuke that had been watching the whole exchange tried to intercede. "Dear, why don't you let Ichigo choose whatever he wants? It's his wedding after all."

"I said NO, DAMN IT! My baby must look the best, since he is the most precious bride in all Japan. He must look the part by wearing the best so everyone can die from envy."

Shiro that had arrived in the middle of the argument tried to suppress his snickering. "Hey ma' why don' Ichi wear one of those ol' kimonos thing? He woul' really look cute righ'?"

The other three members of the family just stared at him. Kisuke just blinked his eyes, Ichigo's eyes were wide while his mouth started to open and close like a fish out of the water. But Yoruichi was actually considering the suggestion. All of a sudden she jumped from the armchair where she sat and threw herself at Ichigo, who was sitting on a blue sofa. She started to smother poor Ichigo the same way as always with his face on her breast.

Shiro dropped to the floor laughing, while Kisuke tried to save Ichigo from asphyxiation by way of his mom's big boobs.

"Yoruichi, please you must let the boy breath or else there won't be any wedding to celebrate." Whilst saying this he was trying to detach her from the orangette who was pushing against his mom's iron hug. Yoruichi was just excitedly yelling "kimono, kimono" over and over again.

Finally after ten minutes, and the strength of three grown up men, since Shiro had to also help, they succeeded on detaching a crazy mom from her poor child.

Ichigo finally free to breath and in fear of his life said "let's make a deal, I'll accept to wear a kimono but I will not wear that ridiculous hat that looks like a boat, also it can't be girly." He looked at his mom and she just gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen from her, Ichigo was really scared of that creepy feline grin.

"Oh, don't worry baby. I have the perfect outfit in mind, and you will look just fabulous."

Ichigo just narrowed his eyes and gave Yoruichi a suspicious look.

"Hn, well I have to go now. Have to return to the dorms, tomorrow is a school day. So if there isn't anything else see you guys next weekend." With that Ichigo stood up and marched out of his house before Yoruichi could say or do anything.

After saying goodbye to his youngest, Kisuke turned and looked at his wife with a questioning look. "What are you planning dear? I know you and that grin of yours just screams trouble. So?"

"Oh, Kisuke whatever could you mean? I just want my baby girl to look his best on such an important day for him. You worry too much, right Shiro dear?"

Shiro who was still chuckling looked at his parents and replied "Guys jus' leave ma out of this, I'll jus' sit back and watch the show from a very safe distance. Have to go now so see ya guys later" With that he turned and left with a very amused expression.

Kisuke just gave a heavy and weary sigh and looked at Yoruichi who was still sitting on the sofa. He could tell by her smile and her dazed look that she was in her own little evil world. He shook his head and left trying to escape his wife's craziness.

After knocking, Gin entered his _kumicho's_ (supreme boss) private office at Hallow Inc, Hueco Mundo center of operation. One of the most productive and riches companies in the world, with many braches reaching to countries like the France, England, Germany, US, etc. From technology, security, the arts, politics, real state, entertainment, hotels, casinos … What ever you can think of they have a grand piece of the action.

"Hey there Aizen-sama, I bring you news."

A sitting Aizen looked away from his laptop and gazed at his fox faced friend.

"Well Gin? What news do you bring?"

Gin drops his usual smile and replied "News of trouble Sosuke, they started to move when the news of your wedding reached them."

"We knew that the news would cause an upheaval on the underworld. You know what to do. They must not be allowed to interfere; the wedding must happen no matter what. You are my _saiko komon_ (senior adviser) I'll leave it to you."

Gin looked at his boss' cold calculative eyes and knew that nothing would be able to get on the man's way and he would always make sure that his boss gets whatever he wants. After a small bow on Aizen's direction he took his leave. After closing the office's door he notices that someone was listening on their conversation when he sees a shadow and hears the muffled footsteps of someone hurrying away from the corridor that was supposed to be empty since it was well passed working hours. He smile grew with the feeling of a hunter with eyes on his prey.

When Ichigo arrived to his dorm his two roommates, Ichida and Chad, were there.

When they turned to greet the orange head the paused at the look on Ichigo's face, they knew that their friend was troubled with something.

"Hey guys, anything new?"

"Nothing new" replied Uryu while adjusting his glasses on his nose. "What about you? You look kind of stressed out, anything happen during the weekend?"

"Well you could say that but I'm not telling yet, don't want to be repeating the story over and over again. I was hoping we could have a get together. You know all of the gang, we could hang out and then I would spill my news to all of you" said a hopeful Ichigo.

Uryu and Chad shared a look, knowing that the news must be pretty important indeed, so they decided to give in to Ichigo's wishes.

On a warehouse near the docks, on a dark room with only a very dim light, a man was been torture. The man laid strap to a metal table that could be partitioned at a moments notice and turn into a chair. Near a corner laid the other only furniture in the room, a small table with instruments that from their bloody look had been put to good use already. The poor bastard was a bloody mess, missing teeth, broken fingers that were fracture one by one, ears missing, broken legs and broken ribs. The poor sod was pathetically crying, begging his captors for the sweet release of death.

In the shadows was a silver haired man with his foxed grin still intact. "You know Fisher-kun this would all be easier if you would just tell me what I want to know. Maybe I should tell Grimm-kitty here to start pulling your fingers off one by one. What do you think?"

The blue haired Grimmjow with blood all over him, pissed at having been called 'Grimm-kitty' by Gin, connected an elbow to the bloody mess formally known as Grand Fisher a _Shateigashira_ _hosa_ who was an assistant to a lesser regional boss. It had been discovered by the _Shateigashira_ in charge of Fisher that the man was doing shady deals, like selling information, with gangs affiliated to the Triad that were in less than friendly terms with the Yakuza.

"I won't ask again Fishy-kun. What did you tell them about Aizen-sama's marriage?"

An angry Grimmjow added "would you just hurry up bitch, you already know how this shit will end up for you, maybe I should call Yammy to start working on you, you know that that brute will take his sweet time taking you apart and then I could also bring Szayel so he can keep you awake trough it all."

"Ohh, Grimm-kitty sounds a little angry. Maybe I should leave and come back later, maybe then you'll be more willing to cooperate with us."

"No, please" a panting Fisher answered. "I'll tell you. They just wanted to know who the bride of Aizen-sama was." Coughing up of more blood the man continued. "I just told them what I had heard about the Visored wife and that the wedding was in a month. I thought that they were just curious."

The first to talk was Grimmjow. "Come on you asshole do you really expect us to believe that gravel you just spouted. 'Oh, they were just curious?' You aren't that stupid you knew what they wanted and why." He finished by twisting backwards one of the man's already broken hands.

Fisher screamed, while Gin started to coo to the man. "Tell me what more did you say and how did you heard the information in the first place."

"I told them that the bride was Ichigo Kurosaki son of Kisuke Urahara." The man panted out. Grimmjow twisted again the same hand so the man would keep on talking.

After a couple of minutes of screaming and crying Fisher continued, "I just heard it around at headquarters, I swear I don't know who were the men talking, I just hid behind a column. When they finished talking I looked around and there was no one around. Please I swear." The man finally cried out.

Grimmjow then looked at Gin, who by then had his eyes opened and a frowning mouth. They exchanged a 'look' that said that the man had nothing else to say, Gin then gave Grimmjow a sharp nod. Grimm knowing what the other meant went to the man's head that lay at the top of the table, and then proceeded to put a hand atop Fisher's head and the other at the man's jaw. With a quick twist Grimmjow broke the man's neck putting the poor bastard out of his misery.

To say that Gin wasn't happy with what the tortured man just said would have been an understatement. They just confirmed that there were traitors close to Sosuke, but they still didn't have clear proof as to who the traitors were, they just had suspicions and conjectures. Those men were discussing information they shouldn't be privy to, now to find out who those soon to be dead bastards are.

It was Thursday afternoon and Ichigo and his friends were sitting, eating and drinking on a private booth of a classical Japanese restaurant.

The friends included Uryu, Chad, Keigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Mizuiro. It was Mizuiro who finally asked the question that had been on everyone's mind for the better of the week.

"Ichigo I think it's about time you tell us, what are these news that have brought us all together here?"

Everyone stopped talking and was now watching Ichigo with curious and worrying eyes.

Nervous Ichigo just scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor. He still didn't know how his friend would react to his news. So taking a deep breath he brought his face up and looking at his friends' just blurted out the news. "In less than a month from today I'm getting married."

For Ichigo the sight was pretty funny. All of his friends present had wide eyes and their mouths were so wide open that they were in danger of breaking their jaws.

The first one to regain his composure was Uryu. He adjusted his glasses and said "did you just say that you are getting married in less than a month?"

Ichigo just blinked. "Well to be more specific I'm getting married on my birthday."

The others had already closed their mouths, and just looked at each other. This time it was Orihime who talked. "But who are you marrying Kurosaki-kun? Do we know the person?"

Ichigo turn his head to side and replied, "I really doubt you guys known the man. But you may know **of** him though." He then turned again to look at his friends.

An exasperated Uryu just ended up demanding who Ichigo's groom was.

Ichigo took another deep breath and very rapidly replied "Sosuke Aizen."

Once again all of Ichigo's companions were stupefied into silence since everyone knew who Aizen was even though they had never met the mysterious man.

The friends once again shared a look and it was Orihime and Tatsuki the first ones to congratulate Ichigo. Orihime especially was much exited since she loved weddings, little stars and hearts could almost be seen coming from her. The boys didn't say anything at first; they knew who Ichigo's family was so it wasn't that much of a surprised when they heard of what they supposed was an arranged marriage. What really surprised them was the promptness of the event and who the groom was.

Mizuiro coughed a little to bring the others to attention. "Ichigo, could I asked why everything is so sudden cause I really doubt that you knew about any of this for very long."

Ichigo then proceeded to explicate all that his dad had explained to him.

The friends had known about Ichigo's connection with the Visoreds but never had imagined that he was also connected with the Soul Society family. The night's news had sure surprised the group of school friends.

Aizen was at home looking from his backyard terrace at the patio of his mansion thinking that in almost three weeks time he would be getting married on said patio. The gardeners had already started working on the grounds, not a single leaf could be out of place. The wedding had to be just perfect he would make sure of it. Kisuke had already contacted him; they had accorded on where the wedding would take place and the numbers of guests. He smiles when he recalls how Yoruichi had forcefully taken the phone from her husband and proceeded to threaten him about how everything had to be perfect for her baby girl or else heads would roll without mercy.

A small cough interrupted his musings. From the corner of his eye he could see it was Ulquiorra Cifer, a small and pale black haired man, one of his _Sohonbuchos_ (headquarter chief) or as he preferred to call him his Fourth Espada. Every of his _Sohonbuchos_ were called espadas. In this instance Ulquiorra was in charge of the cyber division of Hueco Mundo, and for some bizarre reason the little fellow loved to cook. It was one of those unfathomable things that could never be explained, which is why he mostly works from the mansion where he, and some of the other espadas, lived. Some of the others espadas would fight with Ulquiorra when he, very politely, would kicked them out of the house's kitchen area. He never says a word after asking someone to leave; he would just look very creepy at the other persons and physically throw the intruders out of his kitchen. There a very few people which he allows entry to "his" kitchen, Sosuke being one of those people, not that he bothers to enter the area that much.

"Aizen-sama, dinner its almost ready, Gin-sama and the other espadas have arrived for tonight's dinner." With a small bow Ulquiorra leaves Aizen alone once again. With one last look at the beautiful grounds he enters the mansion to what he knows will be a very entertaining dinner.

Three weeks have passed and Ichigo's wedding day has finally arrived.

It's Saturday and Ichigo it's still sleeping. Suddenly someone kicked his door open. Yoruichi herself had come to awake her baby. A frightened Ichigo falls to the floor with a yelp.

"What the hell!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY! I already congratulated dear Shiro, now it's your turn. Come here baby and let mama kiss you congratulations."

She then proceeded to squeeze the life out of the birthday boy still down on the floor.

Shiro then appeared at the door "hey ma' aren't ya forgettin' somethin'?"

"Oh, yes. Ichigo what are you still doing on that floor? Today is you wedding day, you can't just laze the day away. Come on; get up get ready so we can leave early for Las Noches and prepare for the wedding there."

"Going where?" said a grumpy Ichigo while getting up from the floor.

"To Las Noches silly, that's Aizen's home and it will be your home too from today onwards. Hustle-hustle boys," with that Yoruichi left the twins alone leaving to do whatever some like her does.

Shiro chuckled at his mom's antics, then with an amused expression on his face looks at the other sitting on his bed. "How are ya feelin' baby-bro?"

Ichigo just grumbles something under his breath and frowns.

"Wha' was tha' princess?"

"Shut up jerk, get the hell out!" With a pillow flowing his way a cackling Shiro exited his twin's bedroom.

**Las Noches**

Sosuke, wearing a loosed white shirt and pants, was eating his breakfast alone on the big veranda of his room which gives him a great view of the gardens and the lake that surrounded the estate.

Suddenly his ten espadas along with Gin appeared before him. Very calmly Aizen laid his utensils down and looked at his subordinates while hiding a small smirk behind a napkin.

"Good Morning to you all, how can I be of help? That you see fit to come before me so early in the day."

The espadas looked at each other and it was Nel the Second Espada * that stepped forward to speak. "We just wanted to congratulate you Aizen-sama on your wedding." With those few words they all gave Aizen a small bow and said their best wishes, after that all but Gin left the veranda.

"Well Aizen-sama, how does it feel to be so near the end of your bachelorhood?"

The other just looked at his smiling friend and just answered him with a small grin.

"Gin, are the grounds secured? It won't be long until my fiancé and his family arrives."

Gin knowing that the conversation had turned to serious matters dropped his teasing smile. "The grounds are as secure as they can be, not even the president of our nation has as much security as Las Noches. Of course the real challenge will be when the guests start to arrive but I know that the espada will let nothing happen to your little berry head. Leave those matters to us you just enjoy the festivities."

"I trust everything to you Gin and now to finish my breakfast so I can get ready to welcome the lovely Ichigo into his new home."

**Arrival **

It was late morning and Ichigo, riding a black limousine along with his family, could not believe what he was seeing. Only one question in his mind, one that he actually voiced out loud, "Are we still in Japan?"

Kisuke looked at his youngest son, they boy was so innocently amusing at times. Covering his smile with his signature fan, Kisuke answered Ichigo's question.

"Of course we are still in Japan son."

"Dad there's like a mile of bridge from the house gates to the mansion, a mansion that looks like a freaking smaller white smaller version of a European palace, if I may say so. How the hell can a western palace exist in 21st century Japan? The damn thing it's on a different island for heavens sakes."

The place was imposing indeed. Made from stone and white brick, lots of windows around the structure shined with the sunlight giving it a fairytale like apparel. The place was built on a small island in the middle of a lake. The only thing that connected the estate to the mainland was a well guarded bridge that you could not entered without permission of several armed guards that worked from a guard house, the size of a middle class home, full with the latest technology could offered. It had a small marina with a few yachts, all of them belonging to Hueco Mundo, the biggest being Aizen's personal yacht. The front of the structure presented a two worked glass doors entrance with an enormous two side white marble staircase with small statues of goddesses at the end of each balustrade. A front yard with a colossal water fountain also made from white marble, in the middle showing a Poseidon in a carriage being pulled by dolphins from whose mouths spewed water. Around the fountain were a beautiful assortment of flowers, bushes could be seen all through out the entrance of he estate.

To the side of the structure was a small parking lot for at least 50 cars. Only family could park there, the wedding guests would come in special busses already situated on the parking space by the house gate, leaving behind their vehicles on said parking lot.

All in all the three floor house was a very beautiful place built in a very fine example of the Neo-Baroque style. Nowhere in Japan existed a house that showed the western style brought to the country by Europeans during the Meiji-era with so much imposing splendor.

"Yeah, a big ass house tha's for sure" was Shiro's only comment.

"Baby aren't you happy? This way even if you don't like your husband the place it's so big that you won't have to see him at all. Got'ta always look for that silver lining in everything dear."

The three males just stared at the Yoruichi. Ichigo was the one to answer. "Thanks for that insight mom. Really you just know what to say to make me feel so much better." Everyone but the crazy mom could hear the blatant sarcasm in Ichigo's voice.

Finally the limousine stopped, after circling the fountain, in front of the semicircular stairs where a tall woman with long greenish hair opened the door. Kisuke was the first to exit, fallowed by Yoruichi, Shiro and lastly Ichigo.

"Good morning my name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwank and I bid you welcome to Las Noches," said the woman while making a small bow of respect.

"Urahara-san welcome to my home" said a deep velvety voice.

Ichigo looked up to the owner of said voice and what he saw was a dark haired man dressed in loosed white Egyptian cotton pants and long sleeved shirt. The man was gorgeous; creamy skin, dark slightly curled hair slicked back with a lock hanging in front of his handsome face, muscular built and a charming smile.

When Sosuke finished his descent he stopped in front of Kisuke where they proceeded to exchanged pleasantries. Kisuke then presented his wife who portrayed a psychotic smile.

Aizen took her hand in a gentlemanly fashion and performed a small bow over it.

"Welcome Yoruichi-san, please consider Las Noches your home."

"Don't worry Aizen-san I will" she finished with her smile still intact.

Kisuke looked a little nervous so he tried to hurry up the introductions. Aizen just kept his polite smile pasted on his face.

"Next is my oldest son and heir Shiro." Now it was Shiro's turn to portray his creepy smile.

"It's an honor to meet ya Aizen-san."

"Nonsense Shiro-san, we are going to be family soon after all." They ended their greeting with a polite handshake.

Now it was Ichigo's turn. Of course being the shy virgin boy that he was, he had stayed in the back.

Kisuke brought him forward by placing a very strong grip on his shoulder which caused Ichigo to vaguely wince something that only Aizen noticed.

"And this Aizen-san is our dear Ichigo."

A blushing Ichigo was looking at the ground like a good little shy uke.

"It's nice to meet you Aizen-san."

Sosuke smiled at the cute timid boy. He then took Ichigo's hand and kissed it with some intimacy.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you my dear, I have waited a long time for this moment." Sosuke then took Ichigo's arm and interlaced it with his own which caused the orangette to finally look up at his future husband. "Please come, everything has already been prepared. I'm sure you all must be tire from your small trip to Las Noches." After that they proceeded to enter the mansion. Ichigo's new home.

۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩

* Yes Nel will be the Second Espada, I just don't like the old man.

Chapter is longer that I thought it was gonna be, that's why I just couldn't put the wedding in it.

I think I outdid Las Noches a little bit; I took **Herrenchiemsee **a complex of royal buildings on the Herreninsel, an island in the Chiemsee, Bavaria's largest lake, 60 km south east of Munich as reference. I just wanted to give Aizen a grand house that would awe everyone. I could describe in more detail the mansion but it would take too long and it would be ass-boring.

Next chapter I promise you the wedding under the stars. Yes, I don't think the Japanese celebrate weddings at night, bad luck and all that, but I want to give that ambiance to Ichigo's and Aizen's wedding. After all Las Noches literally means 'The nights'.

Don't forget to review. I accept polite suggestions NOT critics, people (hate people bitching at me that shit causes me bellyaches).

Sorry for the typos I'm too tired to over-check the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

_Sorry for the lateness! Love you dear readers._

**Chapter 4 **

**Las Noches**

Sosuke was giving Ichigo and his family a short tour of his big-ass property. Of course that meant the poor orangette was still attached to his future husband, something that was making him lose gallons of blood with all the blushing he had been suffering for the last hour.

Even though Ichigo was nervous as hell, he couldn't stop thinking that with this marriage he was going to lose his independence. Things he had taken for granted now were in danger of disappearing, things like school and friends. Even though he still couldn't look at Aizen properly to the eyes he had to talk to the man privately before the wedding ceremony. He had to be a man, granted he could bear children, but DAMN IT! He was still a man.

Aizen finished the tour and came to a stop on the gardens behind the mansion. "Well, this is more or less Las Noches, and like I said before this is now your home."

Yoruichi was the first to talk. "Don't worry dear Sosuke-san I already feel Las Noches as my own home and as such I'll be coming around to check on MY BABY a lot. One can never be too sure of new places? There can be all sorts of _vermin_ around and until my dear baby learns the ropes of his new home I'll be here to help him."

Aizen just kept his charming smile in place, while Shiro and poor Kisuke sweat dropped while taking a back step away from the dangerous crazy lady. Even Ichigo started to sweat under his mom's not so subtle threats while looking from the corner of his eyes at the man beside him.

"Of course you are welcome here Yoruichi-san and anything that can be done to help ease Ichigo's transition into his new life have no fear for it will be done. Now how about we go inside so we can partake of a small luncheon that has been prepared, I'm sure that you're all hungry and food always makes everything seem better."

Ichigo just stared at Aizen. 'What the hell is the man going on about food? I can't eat a thing. I'm so anxious I'll probably get a bellyache on top of everything else. Wouldn't _that_ be just great? If out of nowhere I start to run to the bathroom, these dangerous gun-holding people would think that I'm running away from Aizen. Bullets would fly and mom, she would take the opportunity to loose herself here and start a blood pandemonium. NO! MUST STAY AWAY FROM FOOD!'

They started to walk inside the mansion via a terrace. When they got near the dining area Ichigo stopped, disengaged himself from Aizen and turned to look at the man, or at least that was the idea if only the floor wasn't so interesting at the moment for the boy.

Noticing this everyone stopped and looked at the orange haired bride. "Ah, Aizen-san could I, ah, speak to you in pri… private just for a mo… moment?"

Aizen just stared at his bride kind of surprised that the shy boy would want to talk with him privately.

"Of course my dear we can talk in the library." He just smiled at the cuteness of the boy.

Of course Yoruichi did not think that was such a great idea and so proceeded to let everyone know of this. "But sweetie you can possibly go alone anywhere on a strange place like this. You could be ravished by anyone on the way."

Ok, now everyone was just staring at her with opened mouths.

"Ah mom, I'm not going alone I'll be with Aizen-san all the way. Besides who would want to – I'm loath to say this- to ravish me here?"

"You just proved it baby. You are just too naïve to be alone." She then kind of whispered to Ichigo - which of course could be heard by everyone in the vicinity. "There can be all kinds of creeps here baby."

Kisuke knew it was time to intervene before his wife changed into crazy-ultra protective mom mode. "Now my dear I'm sure that Sosuke-san here will take care of little Ichigo while he's out of your sight. Nothing bad will happen I saw a lot of security around the place."

In a whining sort of way Yoruichi tried to counter Kisuke. "But dear…"

Aizen chuckling broke their little argument. "Don't worry I'll take care of Ichigo while we're talking afterwards I'll make sure to bring him in one piece back to you."

Before Yoruichi had a chance to answer Sosuke locked arms with Ichigo and took him away.

Yoruichi turned a glare towards her husband who just opened his fan and looked away from his wife's dagger like glare. Shiro just watched the show while trying really hard to smothers his snickering.

**Library**

'_Holy Crap'_ was all poor Ichigo could think. Never in his life had he ever seen so many books in one place, and to think that it was a private library it was mind boggling. Countless books covered the walls of the room. There was even a small wood stair that led to a kind of second floor made to reach the upper levels of the library; also there was a small wood ladder with wheels so books high in the shelves of the lower part of the library could be reached. The library had a cozy and comfy feeling to it made by the feeling of privacy it gave. The parts of the walls not covered with books were encased in shiny sherry wood panels and lastly there was a grand unlit fireplace with a great black marble mantel with beautiful designs of vines and flowers carved on it. There was a huge desk with a computer and papers on top, damask padded chairs and footstools all made in sherry wood in the Queen Ann style, along with two cream colored great sofas that looked very comfortable.

Behind the desk were two French doors covered with deep blue curtains that led to the garden, which provided fresh air and more light to the room. Maybe this whole thing about living in such a place wasn't that bad. He loves books, especially historical ones. But enough of the book ogling he was here on a mission for his future. Aware of the silence reigning around him and his future husband he knew that since he was the one to request the private audience it was his place…, _'audience what hell he's not going to talk to a king- get your shit together Ichigo_', well anyway he just had to brake the ice. "You have such a great library here Aizen-san."

Sosuke deviously charming as always had stared at the little berry since entering the room with an odd twinkle on his eyes that poor innocent Ichigo never noticed. "I'm glad you like it, this is my favorite library of the three located at the manor. I often use it as a study."

"There are three libraries in the pala… _(Yes he almost said palace_) house?" He almost winced at the end of that question. Embarrassing much?

"Yes, this is the bigger one with the more variety of books, there's another on the second floor which has old documents, treatises, antique books and other things like that. My grandfather loved to collect all kinds of historical things. The third library is near the vault on the lower part of the house but that one contains only business documents, contracts, purchases, and such. Of course you are welcome to any of them; this is your home from today onwards."

Ichigo's eyes were kind of dazed since his brain froze after the description of the second library. All he could think was that he had his own personal historical archive.He had arrived to the Mecca of every student of history and archeology. _What the hell?_ Forget anything else he was going to marry this guy just so he could have access to the upstairs' library. '_No Ichigo,_ _do not forget your mission'. _

Looking anywhere but at Aizen the berry finally got his bearings back. "Thank you I'll be sure to take you up on that offer pretty soon." Taking a deep breath while fiddling with the hem of his shirt, Ichigo finally worked up the nerve to start the real conversation.

"Ah, Aizen-san before we can get married I wanted to tell you that… I have some conditions that must be met by you. I know that our marriage is one of convenience. But… before taking the big plunge that will…eh, change my life I need to make sure that you understand that there are some aspects of my life that I will not change". At this Ichigo finally looks at Aizen eye to eye. "I will not quit school nor will I abandon my friends no matter what anyone says or thinks."

'_Who would have thought that beneath all that cuteness and shyness the boy had such strength and courage? But what else could he expect of Yoruichi and Kisuke's son. _Through out Ichigo's declaration Aizen had assumed a posture of seriousness, kind of like a soldier at ease, legs slightly apart and hands clasped behind his back. He narrowed his eyes in a very dangerous way. One that his enemies knew all to well what it meant, which is 'No one fucks with Sosuke Aizen without getting doubly fucked in returned'.

"Are you actually giving me an ultimatum Ichigo?"

Ichigo knew the other guy was angry just by hearing the low and dangerous tone by which that question was uttered; something that even with his limited knowledge of the fellow he knows that it's not very smart and healthy to be on the receiving end of such a tone. But if he is to actually have some semblance of happiness he must not turned from his already set course. Still looking at the dangerous man to the face Ichigo squares his shoulders and clenches his hands to hide his fear. "If that is what you think then so be it. I will not live a miserable life just because some men that I have never met from a world I have never entered decided that I have to marry a stranger in order to avoid the excess of blood on the streets of Japan between the three great yakuza families."

Aizen dropped his charming façade to actually contemplate the guts of the boy in front of him. "What if I don't accept your conditions for this marriage? Will you just drop everything knowing what it will mean?"

The berry raised his chin in defiance. "You forget who my mother is. Of course I will just walk away from this wedding if you deny me. I am sure Yoruichi Shihoin will welcome my decision and the consequences of it."

The yakuza lord raises one of his hands to slightly caressed Ichigo's face while a smirk was slowly growing on his face. "I can see that you have quite the fiery spirit. Fine I accept your conditions, but I have a few conditions of my own."

At this Ichigo had to swallow the words that threaten to get out of his mouth. '_This conniving, sexy, bastardly man, who the hell does he thinks he is? He is the one getting the most benefits out of this. Calm yourself Ichigo do not lose sight of your goal'. _"Pray tell what these conditions are."

Still smirking and caressing Ichigo, Aizen responded;"From now on no matter where you go you will always be accompanied by a bodyguard of my choice who will drive you wherever you need to go. You will always tell me where you are going, the 'why' and the 'who' beforehand. If I find reason to deny your outing you will accept my decision." Sosuke drops his smirk and takes Ichigo's chin between his fingers with force, but not enough to actually bruise and looks deeply at the berry's eyes. "You are mine Ichigo Kurosaki; do not delude yourself thinking otherwise. If you do not accept MY conditions I am willing to risk the bloodbath that will fallow, ARE you?"

Ichigo can actually feel a shiver of real fear running down his spine. He can see that this is the most that he can get from the man. He then wraps his hand around the wrist of the hand in possession of his chin. "I accept your conditions Aizen."

Sosuke smirks again and nears his face near the one in front of him and with his other arm takes possession of the orangette's waist and brings him close to his body. "Then we have a deal my dear Ichigo."

The poor berry bride can feel the almost breathed words on his mouth. Now he's starting to blush like the virgin he is again at the closeness of the other and the pleasant musk that surrounds the older man. Then he notices a change on Aizen's eyes, the dangerous glint on his eyes is being replaced by a mischievous one. But before he can discern what the change means Aizen kisses the poor boy. Ichigo's eyes go as wide as they can, while bringing his hands against the taller man's chest. It's his first real kiss which can explain why he's knees go weak. He closes his eyes and can feel the hand on his chin moving to the back of his head, sifting through his silky hair, bringing him closer to the other man. Never in his life has he felt something as mind blowing as this. Sosuke's tongue starts to massage his lower lip and Ichigo gasps at the feeling, giving the other more experienced man the opportunity to tongue rape the little uke.

After a while air becomes a necessity for the both of them, and so they break apart. A hot and bothered Ichigo opens his eyes to find himself staring at the smug smirk on Aizen's face yet when he raises his eyes to the other's he finds a soft gaze on him.

"Come Ichigo I'm sure your mother must be really anxious waiting for me to return you to her side." With those succinct words Aizen takes holds of the orange haired boy's arm and proceeds to escort him back to his family.

**Ichigo's family **

There was a small luncheon ready to be served, but the family had not even taken a seat at the table. They were still standing waiting for a certain orangette.

"Kisuke I don't care what you say I'm going to look for _my little flower, _who knows what could had happen to him after such a long time away from me."

"Yoruichi dear, what are you talking about? It's being no more that 15 minutes that Ichigo went to talk with Aizen. I'm sure he would appreciate the privacy. Besides from today onwards he will live here. It's better if he gets whatever he has to say to the man off his chest after all it's not an easy situation that he finds himself at the moment."

"Tha's righ' ma' jus' leave the little princess ta handle this, beside' when have ya ever know Ichi to let someone walk all over him?"

"I don't know Shiro dear, I…" before she could finish her sentence the door behind them was opened by Aizen with an Ichigo in tow. Yoruichi was overcome with craziness one more time, and before Kisuke and Shiro could hold her she threw herself at poor Ichigo. But the berry knowing his mother he already knew what to expect so he was prepared when he found himself on the floor with a psycho mom fussing all over him.

"Baby, are you alright? Let mama check you over."

In a whine sort of way Ichigo tries to answer, "Mom I'm fine, no one took a bite out of me. Seriously no need to panic."

"Why was my little flower blushing when he entered the room? Answer me that?" questioned a very observant mom.

"Mom if you could just get off I can better answer your questions." Finally Yoruichi stood up and helped Ichigo do the same.

"Still waiting for my answer my little orange flower!" snapped a Yoruichi with narrowed eyes and arms crossed on her chest.

Ichigo tried to gain some time by dusting and fixing his clothing. _What the hell was he going to say? Aizen kissed the daylights out of me. _He could just imagine what that was going to do to his mom. It was too early in the day for any kind of bloodshed.

So without looking at the insufferable man, better know as Sosuke Aizen, that he knew had to be smirking, "Mom I'm just nervous about everything, you know the wedding, my new life... that's all.

Through out everything Kisuke had kept quiet and had reserved himself to stare at the entering couple. He more or less knew why Ichigo wanted to speak to Aizen alone. He's far from stupid, he knew that even though Ichigo accepted the marriage there were some things that he wouldn't sacrifice no matter what. His son deserved some privacy in his dealings with his future husband.

"Yoruichi dear why don't you leave Ichigo alone I'm sure he's fine, it's just pre-wedding jitters. Now why don't we all sit down at eat something." With that Kisuke managed to persuade a pouting Yoruichi to sit at the table, after that everyone did the same and the luncheon finally started.

**Wedding preparations**

It was late afternoon and Ichigo was been prepared for his wedding in a secluded room at Las Noches away from prying eyes, meaning Kisuke's and Shiro's. Yoruichi along with some of Ichigo's female friends were helping in this endeavor.

Yoruichi was dressed in a black silk _kurotomesode_ (most formal kimono for married women, often worn by the mothers of the bride and groom at weddings) style kimono with purple chrysanthemums and green leaves below the waistline and an apple green _obi_ (sash) and only one _kamon_ (family crest) in the form of a mask on her back. Her purple hair was caught in a very stylish upper bun with a _kushi kanzanshi _(comb like hair ornament_)_ made of lacquered wood inlaid with mother of pearl.

While Orihime was clothed in a light blue silk _h__ōmongi _(may be worn by both married and unmarried women; often friends of the bride will wear it at weddings and receptions)stylekimono with a pattern of dark blue Japanese fans with pink flowers, inside on the hem and the right sleeve side and a dark pink _obi_, with the upper part of her hair caught with a _kanzashi_ consisting of a single silver butterfly the rest of the hair flowed dawn her back. Tatsuki was dressed also in an _hōmongi _style dark blue silk kimono with watery designs and a white _obi_ with her short hair free of adornments and small diamond studs on her ears.

Back to the bride, Ichigo was being dressed in an _uchikake_ (highly formal kimono worn by brides, is supposed to be worn outside the actual kimono and _obi_, as a sort of coat and it trails along the floor) style silk brocade white kimono with a white silk _hiyoku_ (double sided lower-half of the kimono which may be exposed to the eyes of others, gives the impression of layering) inside.

In very whining sort of way the bride voiced his opinion about his clothes. "Mom, why did it have to be white?" He opened his arms so as to make his point. "I told you it could not be too girly, but look at me now."

"Sweet baby, what are you talking about? You look splendid, besides it JUST had to be white so everyone will know that my dear baby was pure as fresh snow when he married." Then with narrowed eyes she hissed out between clenched teeth, "wouldn't want any of those hyenas out there to think anything less of my sweet virgin little girl."

The other three persons in the room just looked at her with something akin to fear and awe at the same time. Only Yoruichi Shihoin could be a sweet mother one moment and in the next an extremely vicious one.

With a small cough Orihime broke the moment. "You look absolutely stunning Kurosaki-kun, right Tatsuki-chan?"

"You got it right 'hime, he looks stunning", said a smiling Tatsuki.

Ichigo just continued to look at himself in the full length mirror. He knew he looked good but he didn't liked how girly, still he supposed since he was a bearer that it was alright.

"Now dear, what are we to do with your hair? What do you think girls?"

"Hey! I'm not putting a _tsunokakushi_ (wedding headpiece kind of like an open hat)."

The three women were looking at him; Tatsuki was the first to talk. "Well it's not like you have the hair for it, you are just like me with a short hair. But I guess we could put a flower behind your left ear. What do you guys think?"

Orihime and Yoruichi got the same sparkling eyes at that moment, clutching their hands together in front of them.

"Oh, yes baby you will look radiant. It has to be a purple peony; I saw some of them in the garden here. Tatsuki go and hurry to the garden and bring us some."

"I'll be right back." With that Tatsuki left to complete her mission.

Ichigo was curious as to why his mom said that he had to wear a purple peony flower, so he decided since they had to wait for Tatsuki's return to ask. "Why does it have to be a purple peony mom?"

A very surprised looking Yoruichi just stared at Ichigo for a couple of seconds with her mouth opened and her hands pressing against her heart in a very dramatic way. "Why baby, don't you know? Peonies are known as the flower of riches and honor. Their blooms are so lush, full and rounded that peonies embody romance and prosperity and are regarded as omens of good fortune and a happy marriage. Never forget the power of flowers to make a statement dear and the purple part it's just because I like the color, besides it looks good on you."

Ichigo just stared at his mom with a 'whatever sort of look'.

Ten minutes later Tatsuki returned with a handful of flowers so there could be many from which to pick the best one. The women turned critical eyes until they found the most beautiful peony of the bunch. Then they proceeded to pin the flower with little hair pins so it wouldn't fall off during the ceremony. With this last detail taken care of, the bride was ready to get married.

**Outside **

Almost all the guests had arrived at Las Noches. The sun had already set and stars had come out to shine down at the festivities. Security around the property was pretty tight. There were guards in and around the house, also there were security boats patrolling the lake for any possible intruders.

While all the men were dressed in black kimonos with grey_ hakamas_ (resembles a wide pair of trousers) the women were clothed in kimonos of every color, all using traditional _zōris_ (like flip-flops) as footwear with white _tabis _(ankle-high, divided-toe socks).

Aizen was mingling among the many guests along with his friend and second in command Gin. After walking for almost half an hour they decided to sojourn at the library. "Well Aizen-sama pretty soon you will loose you bachelorhood, how do you feel?

Sosuke just looked at his smiling creepy friend while taking a sip from his recently poured brandy. "How do you thing I should feel Gin?

Then with still closed eyes and a slight frown marring his smile, "Aww, come on Aizen-sama, don't tell me that you aren't anxious to marry the little berry-tan?"

Turning around so as to look at the grounds full of people, "Gin the only thing that I'm anxious about is for this business of the 'peace treaty' between the families to be done and finish."

"So all you care about is the business and not the little berry?" said a curious Gin still looking at his friend's back.

At this Aizen partially turns his head to look at his friend. Gin can see that Sosuke's face has been transform with a small smirk. "Ichigo is a very nice incentive in this whole thing. He's a very interesting boy that I will thoroughly enjoy. He will give me strong, beautiful heirs. What more can I ask for?" With that he turns around to his previous position.

Then in a very low voice, not meant to be heard by anyone, the ever sly silver haired man repeats, "yes what more could you ask for?"

**With the bride**

With Orihime and Tatsuki gone to take their respective places on the wedding, Yoruichi is alone with Ichigo, looking at him she starts in a more serious tone, "Ichigo before the ceremony begins I want you to meet someone very important, someone which never had the opportunity to meet you before today for your own safety." As she finishes these words an old man dressed in a kimono and using a walking stick enters the room fallowed by two men that looked like bodyguards. The old man was bald yet had a very long grey beard. His eyes even though looked to be closed seem to be observing everything in the room especially Ichigo. With an almost invisible hand gesture from the old man the two bodyguards left the room.

Yoruichi took the hand of the silent Ichigo and brought him forward closer to the old man. "Ichigo this man is Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto your great grandfather".

The poor orangette couldn't help but be intimidated before the presence of such a powerful man. Ichigo made a small bow of respect and in a very subdued tone of voice said, "Good evening Yamamoto-sama."

When Ichigo straighten from his bow the old man finally spoke in a fatherly kind of voice. "Evening child, it's good to finally see you in the flesh. I wanted to express my congratulations on this day and more importantly I wanted to thank you for doing this." Then with a stern yet caring tone added, "I know it won't be an easy road for you but know that if you ever need my help it will be given without questions. Remember that even though you are entering in an arranged marriage it does not mean that you will be without rights as a spouse. This wedding was the doing of men that sought to bring peace to a world full of strife and violence, but a marriage without honor and respect will never be accepted as the price for such peace for then it would be hollowed and false. I wish you happiness child. My own marriage started like yours will but I found true happiness in it, I pray yours will be the same." With those words the old man touched Ichigo's shoulder lightly, turned around and left the room with one of the body guards closing the door behind him.

The poor orange haired boy was speechless. Confused he turned to look at his mother. "My dear little flower in case you didn't grasped your great grandfather's meaning, what he meant is that even though this marriage is to keep the peace among the families you don't have to take shit from your future husband. In other words if ever Aizen fucks up you have Yamamoto's consent to leave the bastard and after that all bets are off sweetie", finished an evilly smirking Yoruichi looking at a rather scared berry.

**Wedding ceremony (short description)**

The wedding ceremony was to take place at a small recently prepared Shinto shrine in a beautiful gazebo at the back of the property. The structure was made of walnut wood painted in white with a pergola of white marble pillars of Corinthian style with flowery vines around them forming a pathway leading to it. Different kinds of beautiful flowers of many colors surrounded the structure.

After a small procession the bride finally arrived to his groom's side in front of a kind looking Shinto priest. First the couple was purified, afterwards the vows were performed which were followed by the exchange of sake between the couple in the _san-san-kudo_ (three-times-three) ceremony as part of their wedding vows that symbolized not only the union of two people, but also the uniting of two families, though in this case three families. At the end of the ceremony symbolic offerings of small tree twigs called _sakaki_ were given to the _Kamisama_ ('god').

As the wedded couple were walking down the pergola pathway Aizen brings his new wife closer to him by putting one of his arms around the orangette's shoulders and in a kind of seductive yet threatening tone he whispers into his new wife's ear. "You are now legally and officially mine Ichigo Aizen." Such words make shivers run down the poor berry's spine who cannot decide if such shivers are out of fear or anticipation.

HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! This chapter is finally done. Again sorry for the lateness but shit happened; new school – in which I'm still getting lost, got sick a couple of times and a new professor that made my life hell with all the work he gave during the trimester.

Anyway now is summer so I expect to make more updates. Don't forget to review, though NO bitchiness is allowed. Sorry for any typos but I'm too lazy to double check the chapter.

Next chapter: Wedding reception, though sorry to say I won't be doing any real lemons for the wedding night – don't want to get my story erased, and the beginning of Ichigo's and Aizen's first day as a wedded couple with a little craziness from the espadas, Yoruichi and family.


End file.
